


Song of Forgetting

by monogramsalarm



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, please clap for cadence, you're all going to learn about my taz oc one way or another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monogramsalarm/pseuds/monogramsalarm
Summary: There was always a song stuck in Kravitz' head- one he never got to finish. But centuries later, he reunites with one of the most important people in his life and in undeath, finally being able to complete the song.





	Song of Forgetting

“Hey, Cady? Cadence, wake up,” Kravitz nudged his sister, who’d fallen asleep on the couch while they were working on their compositions. 

“Mmhm, I’m up, Fletch,” Cadence mumbled, not even opening her eyes. He rolled his eyes, walking across the room and paused in front of the piano.

“Don’t make me do it, Cady.” He held his hands over random keys, threatening to throw them down and send a cacophonous sound violently in her direction. She opened an eye, saw where he was, then sat up quickly, shaking her head.

“Victor Fletcher Kravitz, you get your hands away from that piano or so help me—“ She was interrupted by him hitting a discordant set of notes, laughing at her cringing away from the sound. Cadence threw a pillow in his direction, careful not to disturb the sheet music in front of her. “You  _ ass _ ! I hate you!” She furrowed her brows as he ducked away just in time, catching the pillow in his hand.

“That’s what you get for falling asleep in the middle of putting the piece together.” Kravitz sat beside her on the couch, hugging the pillow to his chest. “So, we have these three bars that sound really good here, but we could also add it in at the end, just to tie it all together.” He marked the sheet music with a pencil.

“We could layer it beneath at the end without completely taking over the song. One of us could stay on the melody while the other plays these bars underneath.” Cadence took the pencil from him, lightly hitting his hands away with the end of it. “Whether you want to take it and have it be piano or whether I take it and play it on the violin is a toss up.” Kravitz picked up the music, carrying it over towards the piano.

“Let’s try both and see what it sounds best with!” He set the music down, looking it over and testing out the new part. “I’ll start two measures ahead of it, then you can come in with the new part. And then we’ll switch and see how we feel!” Cadence nodded in agreement as she picked up her violin from the table. Kravitz set up the metronome on top of the piano, tapping his foot as he got the beat in his mind. He began playing the familiar melody that they’d been working on for months, smiling as she came in on her violin. 

There was something so satisfying about working on a musical piece and finally having it come together. The two of them had always loved music. It started with Cadence taking violin lessons when she was younger and Kravitz quickly following suit with taking up piano. At first, they did their own thing, not really discussing music much between the two of them. But soon, they found that they loved playing together, even to the point that they’d taught each other how to play their respective instruments.

They reached a point near the end of the song that caused them both to grimace at the discordant sound. Kravitz sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. They always struggled to figure out how to end the song, nothing seeming to work. But they’d get it right one of these days; if there was one thing the two of them had, it was plenty of time to work on their music together.

———

Centuries later-

 

Kravitz watched Taako as he hugged Lup and waved, walking inside the house. Taako grinned upon seeing him and kissed his cheek.

“Hey babe, how’s the day been?” He noticed Kravitz looking perplexed and stroked his cheek gently. “Everything okay?” He asked quietly. Kravitz nodded in response.

“Yeah, I guess! I just wanted to know, um…” He took a deep breath. “How did you and Lup work through the separation and all that? It seems so normal for you two, even though there was a big rough patch.” Kravitz rubbed his neck nervously.

“We just kinda talked it out! You know, let the other know our fears and thoughts about what it affected and all that. Sappy sibling talk. Why’d you ask, Krav?” Taako took his hand, squeezing gently.

“Oh, uh… No reason.” Kravitz ducked his head down. Taako raised an eyebrow, looking him over.

“Is there someone you need to talk things out with?”

“Well, kind of.” Kravitz made eye contact with Taako. “I have a younger sister.”

“You do??” Taako’s ears perked up and he smiled. “That’s great, I didn’t even know you had any siblings!”

“It’s not super great. When I died, Cadence was still very much alive. You know I died young and abruptly, so I wasn’t able to get any sort of closure with her. The dilemma is that I could go see her now, given my powers with the Raven Queen and all that, but I’m worried… Worried she’s upset with me.” Kravitz looked down at his feet.

“Krav,” Taako smiled a little. “She’s not going to be upset with you for dying!”

“I-I know that! But I’m just scared because I don’t know how she’ll react to seeing me after all these centuries when I didn’t give her so much as a goodbye or an “I love you,” y’know?” He rubbed his neck nervously. Taako kissed his cheek, grinning.

“She’s going to be excited to see you! I mean, the longest me and Lup were separated was just a decade, but we were so happy to finally see each other again! I’m sure you and your sister will be the same way.” He nodded. Kravitz wrapped his arms around Taako, resting his chin on top of Taako’s head.

“Will you come with me to see her? Like, as support?” Kravitz took a deep breath. Taako snorted.

“Of course, Krav! I’m not going to just leave you to it. You  _ know  _ I’ll want to meet her and get all the embarrassing sibling stories.” He teased, punching Kravitz’ arm playfully. Kravitz cracked a small smile in response, kissing him lightly. He didn’t know when it was going to happen, but having Taako by his side made it easier to deal with any fears he had over the whole thing.

It had taken him almost a month from the time he told Taako that he was going to see Cadence again to the day he finally decided to do it. He stood in front of the door, looking over to Taako for support. Taako grinned, squeezing his hand.

“Open the door! Everything’s going to be okay and I’ll be waiting here the whole time.” Kravitz nodded to himself, taking a deep breath. He slowly turned the knob, knocking gently on the door as he opened it. He saw a cozy living room with some chairs and couches around a coffee table, a small piano in one corner, and bookshelves all around. He smiled a little, seeing a little portrait of him and Cadence on one of the shelves. The room was so very her. Even the pastel blue walls had to have been her decorating. A door on the other side of the room opened and Kravitz found himself grinning as Cadence walked through, reading a book. She looked up, then gasped as she saw him.

“Oh my god… Fletch?” Cadence looked him over as a small smile spread across her face.

“Hey, Cady. Missed you, kiddo.” Kravitz stepped towards her. Cadence dropped the book in her hands and ran towards him, her arms outstretched. She hugged him tightly and laughed as he swung her around in a circle.

“You don’t know how much I missed you, Victor.” Cadence sniffled, getting choked up. “I’m sorry you had to go so soon.” He rubbed her back, his own eyes filling up with tears.

“No, don’t apologize Cadence. It kind of worked out, I guess.” He laughed a little. “I wouldn’t have been able to come back here if I hadn’t died when I did.”

“What… Exactly happened to you, Fletch?” Cadence looked him over, wiping her tears away. “You should be dead like I am.” He led her over to the couch, sitting down. She pulled her feet up onto the couch, tucking her feet underneath herself. “Are you? Dead, I mean.” Cadence grabbed a nearby pillow, hugging it to her chest.

“Technically?” Kravitz took a deep breath, trying to figure it out. “I mean, I  _ died _ , but I’m not dead.” He saw her confused expression and laughed lightly. “Let me explain, because that makes no sense.” They both shifted their positions on the couch and Kravitz cleared his throat. “So, I died. That’s pretty obvious. However, the Raven Queen, the goddess of death, decided that I had too much potential to stay dead and joined her ranks. I’m sort of undead, but I’m actually… Kind of alive again, but that’s mostly recently.” Cadence furrowed her brows as she tried to figure it all out.

“So… You’re… The grim reaper?” She smiled a little, elbowing him. “With a cool scythe and robe and everything?” He snorted, nodding.

“Exactly, Cady. But, since I work for the Raven Queen, I can sort of bend the rules. I’m not technically supposed to be visiting people on the side, but she will let me do anything aside from raise the entire astral plane back to life.” He reached out, grabbing her hand. “Which is why I came to visit you.”

“You don’t know how wonderful it is to see you. I never thought I’d see you again, let alone think that you’d go to all this trouble to be able to talk to me.” Cadence squeezed his hand.

“Well, I was worried about how you’d react. My boyfriend reassured me that you’d be fine with everything. He was super helpful and sweet about the whole thing.” He chuckled.

“Well, why didn’t you bring him along? I would love to meet him!” She sat up, looking him over. Kravitz laughed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“I mean… I was so nervous that I had him come with. He’s waiting outside the door.” He shrugged. Cadence grinned in response, shoving him playfully.

“Go let him in! I wanna meet the man who’s dating the grim reaper!” She bounced a little as Kravitz laughed, heading to the front door. He ducked his head outside, seeing Taako sitting against the wall, conjuring up a handful of sparks to entertain himself. He looked up and smiled upon seeing Kravitz. Clambering to his feet, he kissed his boyfriend on the cheek.

“Hey, Krav! How did it go?” He squeezed Kravitz’ hand.

“It’s been great, actually. Cadence wants to meet you!” He pulled Taako into the room. Taako froze for a second, waving nervously at Cadence as she waved to him, beaming.

“You must be Victor’s boyfriend! I’m his sister, Cadence!” She stood up, walking over to him. Taako smiled, feeling a little awkward as he held out his hand. She shook his hand then paused, looking him up and down before smiling wider. “Wait, I know you! You’re Taako! We all heard your story a couple of years back when the world was ending!” He laughed, rubbing his neck a little.

“Yeah, that’s me. It’s great to meet you, Cadence! I didn’t even know Krav here had a sister until a month ago.” He elbowed Kravitz playfully, who just blushed deeply. “Can I just say? You two look eerily similar, are you  _ sure _ you’re not twins like Lulu and I?” Kravitz and Cadence scrunched up their noses in the exact same way, causing Taako to cackle.

“Oh yeah, we’re twins. We were just born two years apart.” Cadence laughed, leaning against Kravitz. He beamed in response, wrapping an arm around her. Taako noticed they didn’t even seem like they were separated for centuries; they fell back into what he assumed was familiar patterns almost instantaneously. As if she were just electrocuted, Cadence jumped and ran across the room, Kravitz frowning at her in confusion. She reached into a drawer and pulled out a few sheets of parchment. Kravitz’ expression lightened and he looked at them, intrigued.

“Cady, is that—“

“The song we never got the chance to finish?” She finished for him, laying them out on the coffee table. “I think I solved our problem with it. The main melody playing over itself an octave higher hits a weird point here,” she paused, pointing out something on the page. “See, this is where I take the melody and play it twice as quickly on the violin while you’re playing it on piano. But if you took it and I played a harmony on violin, it would mix so much better!” Kravitz sat down beside her on the couch, his fingers tapping on his leg as if he were playing the piano.

“Oh my god, you’re right!” He nodded excitedly. “And we could wrap it up like this like in the beginning, kind of echoing the start of the song in the end.” Cadence reached for a pen, scribbling onto the parchment. Handing it to Kravitz, she gestured to the piano across the room.

“Wanna give it a try, Fletch?” She asked softly. He immediately took the pages and set them on top of the piano. As the two readied their instruments, Taako took his own seat on the couch, watching how excited his boyfriend was, finally playing music with his sister again. They began to play and Taako was absolutely blown away by their talent. He didn’t know how they did it, but their music took on an ethereal air, filling the room with the sound that swept him away and surrounded him with the soft, yet powerful notes. And in that moment, he realized Kravitz found the part of himself he was missing. It was like when he had remembered Lup, when he finally got her back after that decade of losing her. Kravitz found Cadence and he was finally back to whatever he used to be. Taako knew that better than anyone. Getting Lup back changed everything for the better, and he knew it would happen with Kravitz and Cadence as well.

The song ended and Taako instinctively began to clap as the two siblings embraced, Cadence giggling excitedly.

"It went so well, Fletch! I can't believe we did it!" Her wide grin immediately faded as she ducked her head down. "Is this just it now? Are you just going to leave for centuries again?" She asked, her voice getting quiet. Kravitz' expression softened and he wrapped Cadence up into a big hug once more.

"Of course not! I'm sticking around, I'll visit all the time." Kravitz beamed. "I've got those reaper powers, remember? I'll be around so much you'll be sick of me." He noticed a tear streaking down her cheek and wiped it away. "I'll be back before you know it, kiddo. Love you, Cady."

"Love you too, Fletch." She turned to put her violin back in its case. "Oh, and Taako? You have to stop by more often. I have _so_ many embarrassing stories to tell you about your boyfriend." She smirked. Kravitz' eyes widened in fear and he immediately bolted for the door, pulling Taako along with him.

"Ohhh, sorry Cadence! Taako and I have to go! Too bad, I would have _loved_ to stay longer for that!" Kravitz laughed nervously. "Bye Cady, see you soon!" 

"See you! Nice to meet you, Taako!" Cadence called out to them, then raised an eyebrow playfully. "I'll be sure to grab the middle school photo album for the next time you drop by." Kravitz waved once more, then closed the door behind him.

"God, I love your sister, Krav," Taako grinned. "I'm glad you found her again."

"You know what, Taako?" Kravitz kissed his cheek gently. "So am I."

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Coming up with a backstory for Kravitz again and adding another OC to the mix? More likely than you'd think! 
> 
> Cadence is in So Many AUs I've come up with, so she's going to be showing up a lot more here. You've been warned. In all seriousness, I would die for her even tho I came up with her with a friend. I hope you love her as much as I do.


End file.
